Le Paradigme de l'Escargot
by titpuce86
Summary: Howard a rencontré la future Mrs Wolowitz. Un seul problème:elle est française. Qu'à cela ne tienne, voilà nos geeks préférés embarqués dans une expérience gastronomique internationale que Penny n'est pas prête d'oublier.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages de The Big Bang Theory appartiennent à CBS.

**N/A** : première incursion pour moi dans ce fandom. Je vous encourage tous et toutes à aller regarder cette série qui est hilarante. Cet OS se situe avant qu'Howard ne commence à sortir avec Bernadette. Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème "hermaphrodite" dans le cadre des nuits du fof.

* * *

**Le Paradigme de l'Escargot**

Il y a trois jours une équipe de trois chercheurs du CSNSM, le Centre de Spectrométrie Nucléaire et de Spectrométrie de Masse, était arrivée à l'Université de Pasadena dans le cadre d'un programme conjoint de recherche.

Il y a deux jours, Léonard Hofstadter avait découvert que parmi les trois se trouvait le Dr Lara Naimi, une jeune femme de 28 ans relativement séduisante. Il s'était bien sûr empressé de transmettre l'information à ses amis.

Il y a un jour, Howard Wolowitz avait posé pour la première fois le regard sur Lara Naimi et avait déclaré être éperdument amoureux d'elle. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant puisqu'il rencontrait une potentielle future Mrs Wolowitz au moins une fois par mois.

Aujourd'hui, Howard avait pris la décision de séduire le Dr Naimi en lui offrant de la nourriture. Française puisqu'elle devait avoir le mal du pays et que cela montrerait en plus qu'il s'intéressait à sa culture. De son propre avis, deux excellents arguments en sa faveur. Oui mais voilà, la nourriture française disponible à Pasadena n'était pas donnée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Howard avait décidé qu'il la préparerait lui-même. Une preuve supplémentaire de son affection pour la jeune femme. Et puisque sa mère ne le laisserait jamais cuisiner en paix, il avait envahi la cuisine de Sheldon et Léonard avec des recettes trouvées sur Internet et des piles d'ingrédients plus ou moins disparates, mais forcément nécessaires pour cuisiner un vrai repas à la française.

Après maintes tentatives plus ou moins réussies, les trois compères (Raj et Léonard avaient été entraînés de force dans le projet, Sheldon manifestant sa désapprobation depuis le canapé par le biais de soupirs et de regards appuyés) étaient finalement parvenus à créer quelques plats. La cuisine était devenue un champ de bataille, au grand dam de Sheldon, dont les habitudes étaient d'autant plus bousculées que ce soir était censé être la nuit hebdomadaire dédiée à _Halo_. Mais les trois chefs du dimanche contemplaient avec une fierté relativement légitime leurs productions.

C'est ce moment que choisit Penny pour entrer dans leur appartement.

-Hey, je n'ai plus de sel. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en…

Elle s'arrêta, effarée devant l'état de la cuisine et surtout par le fait que Sheldon ne fasse pas connaître sa désapprobation de façon plus audible que cela.

-Hey Penny ! commença Léonard. On a fait de la cuisine française. Tu veux goûter ?

-Sûr, acquiesça-t-elle aisément en se rapprochant de la table.

-Pas touche, protesta Howard en éloignant un des plats. C'est pour Lara, pas pour elle.

-Lara ?

-Le Dr Lara Naimi du CSNSM de Paris, expliqua Léonard. Elle et deux de ses collègues sont à l'Université pour le moment.

-Le quoi? Non oublie que j'ai demandé. Et en quoi est-ce que ça explique l'état de la cuisine ?

-Howard a été atteint d'une crise de démence précoce, interjeta Sheldon.

-Il est tombé amoureux d'elle, corrigea Léonard. (C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, rétorqua en arrière fond Sheldon.)

-Et il a décidé de lui faire à manger parce que ?

-Réfléchis Penny. Elle est seule dans un pays étranger, oui je sais Raj qu'elle est venue avec deux collègues mais ça ne compte pas, s'insurgea Howard. Elle est seule dans un pays étranger, reprit-il, elle a le mal du pays et là, bam ! J'arrive avec de la cuisine traditionnelle française. Elle se rend compte que je suis un homme attentionné, attentif et serviable et elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Future Mrs Wolowitz.

A voir la mine de Penny, celle-ci n'était pas convaincue. Raj s'approcha de Léonard et lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme à chaque fois qu'une femme était présente dans la pièce.

-Howard, interpela Léonard. Raj a eu une excellente idée. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on goûte les plats pour être sûrs qu'ils sont réussis. Imagine si tu lui offrais des plats ratés…

L'ingénieur eut l'air épouvanté à cette seule idée et ramena sur la table les plats qu'il en avait éloignés. Sheldon manifesta sa désapprobation continue en refusant de toucher à la nourriture, les quatre autres ne s'en privant pas.

-C'est pas mauvais, assura Penny en agitant un des petits bâtonnets frits qu'elle venait de goûter.

-C'est vrai, tu trouves qu'elles sont réussies ? s'enthousiasma Howard Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

-Pas du tout. Au fait, c'est quoi ? Du poulet ?

-Des cuisses de grenouilles, annonça-t-il fièrement. Ici tu as du bœuf bourguignon et là, continua-t-il en présentant les plats suivants à Penny sans remarquer que celle-ci avait reposé la cuisse de grenouille d'un air dégoûté. Ce sont des escargots au beurre et à l'ail.

-Des escargots ? fit-elle d'une voix presque mourante.

-Oui, c'est un plat traditionnel français. C'est pas mauvais, assura Léonard en vain.

-Des escargots de Bourgogne plus précisément, compléta Sheldon. Des Helix pomatia. Savais-tu Penny que les escargots sont hermaphrodites ? Penny ?

Mais Penny avait déjà fui l'appartement et traversé le palier pour se diriger droit vers sa salle de bain où elle vomit les morceaux de cuisses de grenouille qu'elle avait avalés. Puis elle se rinça la bouche et se lava les dents avec soin. Au final, elle passa le reste de la soirée devant sa télé, à regarder un match du SuperBowl en mangeant à la cuillère un litre de glace Ben & Jerry Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, le tout arrosé avec une bonne vieille Budweiser. Un vrai repas américain.

* * *

**A/N **: Le SuperBowl est la finale du championnat de football américain et l'une des plus fortes audiences télévisuelles du pays. Je pense que vous aurez tous reconnu la marque de glace américaine Ben&Jerry. Quant à la Budweiser, c'est une bière (la deuxième la plus vendue au monde) et il s'agit ici bien évidement de l'American Bud et non pas de ses concurrentes tchèques.

Une petite review pour faire oublier à Penny ses déboires gastronomiques et à Howard ses déboires amoureux ?


End file.
